Dracos stars
by illatidandi
Summary: Draco's mother and father as well as Voldermort are dead. Draco is left with nobody. When he tries to kill himself Hermione sees him and saves him. They start a secret friendship. But they both secretly want more. Read/Review PLZ /COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

This story is about Draco when he is four years old. This couldn't happen in real life because Draco wouldn't exist. I absolutely loved the movie. Draco is SO funny! The book scene? HAHA.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He's grabbed my hair. I'm being dragged upwards. I can hardly see. I feel dizzy. My face is forced towards his. I know my mother is there but does not do anything to stop him. Alcohol reeks off his breath with every word he speaks. I can hardly hear him. The floor is wet. He must have spilled some of it there as well. He's spitting his words at me. I disappoint him. I'm not good enough. It's my fault. It's always my fault with him, even if it's not. He's the victim, I bring this on myself he says. My legs feel weak. Is he still holding me? I feel him slap me hard across the face. The power is too much, I lose my balance. My head feels light. Did he slip me something? He has before. I resist less when I'm drugged. I can feel the carpet against my face. I know he's saying something. I feel him kick me in the stomach. I can hear him walk away.  
  
**  
  
I can't move. I can't get up. My head feels light. I try to rub my forehead with my hand but it's sticky and wet. Is that blood? He must have cut me somehow. I don't have the energy to inspect myself. I lie on the carpet. It's such an effort to move at all. I close my eyes; I mustn't let him see me cry. I hate him and her. I hate this place. This is hell. I'm in hell. I did something in another life to deserve this. I imagine being taken away. Being adopted by a loving family. One that would even like me. We'd go for trips. We'd watch the stars and I would have brothers and sister I could talk and play with. I always dreamed of flying when I was younger, but I wasn't aloud outside much, that why I'm so pale. For as long as I can remember I wanted to reach the stars. I wake myself up. 'Stop dreaming. It's never going to happen. Stop dreaming Draco. Nobody will ever love you.'  
  
I am defeated. I don't care. I can't even let myself dream. I can feel the wetness of the floor soaking into my clothes. It's warm and sticky. I open my eyes slowly. The floor is stained. Blood red. I have to get up and clean myself off. My head feels so light. I am so tired. I need to rest.  
  
I close my eyes and I see the stars. 


	2. Diagon Alley

11 years later.  
  
Draco looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply trying not to remember the abuse. It was over; his father wouldn't hurt him anymore, he couldn't he was dead. So was his Mother as well as Lord Voldermort. It had been a month since it all happened. There was a battle between the Light and Dark. The Light had won and Voldermort as well as his follower were dead. Draco could finally act, think and feel as he wished, but it would be hard. All he would be known as now and probably forever is the snotty, rich, stuck up kid whose father died fighting for the dark side. They didn't know how scarred he was inside. He did have a heart and it did work. He felt pain like everyone else, but he was in so deep there was probably no return.  
  
Draco abandoned his thoughts suddenly when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." He said sounding depressed. His aunt who he was currently staying with opened the door. She was his father's sister, but unlike his father was she was kind hearted. When she graduated Hogwarts she was given her half of the Malfoy fortune and shut out from the rest of the family. She was an old widowed lady in her sixties with no children. She walked in.  
  
"Draco, we need to go to Diagon Alley and get your school thing for this year. We shall go by floo power, quickly now!" She then turned and walked out of the room. Draco got up and slouched after her, walked down the stairs and followed his aunt though the fire to Diagon Alley.  
  
His aunt was waiting when he arrived. She saw the depressed look on his face and hers softened.  
  
"Draco, you can wander around a bit and I will get your things, alright?" She asked. Draco replied by nodding and they went there separate ways. Draco strolled down the alley and decided to go to Flourish and Blotts the bookshop. He instantly regretted it because standing there was his three worst enemies. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley he was about to turn when Hermione spotted him and stared Harry also. Draco couldn't possibly leave now so he walked past avoiding eye contact. When he was out of site he heard them talk.  
  
"The full tide of remorseful passion has abated him." Said Hermione quietly shaking her head. Ron looked at her his eyebrows raised. She sighed and mumbled something about foolish boys and reading. Draco looked at her confused behind the row of books were he was crouched. 'She knew the quote!' He thought to himself quietly. 'I thought I was the only one who read that book.' He waited till they were gone then walked out to find his aunt.  
  
  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was cruel for Draco for had to sit by himself, clearly Crabbe and Golye would not sit with him. The only reason they hanged around with him was because of his father and his father was dead. He was always so wicked to them and now he was an equal. Ordinary, no he couldn't be ordinary. Ordinary people had families and friends. Draco had nobody. When they got to Hogwarts he ate by himself and then went to bed. He thankfully had his own dormitory because his father had payed for it when he started school. He lay in bed staring at the green ceiling, thoughts clogging his head. What was the point of living? Lost friends and family? Loneliness? He couldn't think of one. He was drifting away from reality. 


	3. Death

Third chapter I don't own any of these characters there all JK ROWLINGS cool. Okay third chapter. It's Hermione's and Draco's POV today. (HES GONNA TRY KILL HIMSELF!)  
  
  
  
Hermione woke that morning groggy. It was a Saturday and everyone was going to Hogsmeade including the first years. She looked at her clock. It read: 10.07am. She peered around her dorm and the beds were abandoned. She sighed, got out of bed and walked downstairs. Everyone was gone. On the table there was a note:  
  
Dear Hermione, Gone to hogsmeade. Back soon. Love Harry and Ron  
  
She dropped the note hurt. Why didn't anybody wake her? She was feeling sick anyway. So she got changed, grabbed her latest book and ran down to the great hall for breakfast. She looked around surprised there were only five people eating. One of them was Draco. She looked into his grey eyes with disappointment and sorrow and they locked. She dragged them away and sat to eat her breakfast while also reading her book.  
  
Draco watched Hermione enter the hall not taking her eyes off her long after she looked away. She was quite pretty. The light brown hair worn down and frizzy had darkened and straightened into auburn waves. What was once a child's body blossomed first into the awkwardness of adolescence, then into the curves and grace of womanhood. He didn't need to hate her anymore, he had nothing against muggleborns and he never did. He looked at her a little while longer, stood up and left. He walked toward the lake and sat down on the edge of it looking out. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. No matter how the sun shone, there was always a shadow that loomed over him He was so scarred and empty; he knew there was nothing else to live for. Nothing was there to make life worth living. Everybody hated him; he wasn't worth anyone's time or, worse, anyone's love. He was just living to make everyone miserable.  
  
He stared at the dagger that was in his pocket as it shone in his hand with comfort as the sun's light reflected on it. He slowly twirled it. Its light slightly blinding him. He rolled up his robe sleeves and looked at the beating vein on his wrist. He accepted the fact that this is what everyone wanted. Then, without a second thought he placed the cold steel against his skin and slashed his wrist. Wincing with pain, he took the knife with his bloody hand and slashed his other wrist.  
  
Draco dropped weapon that was now coloured crimson red and watched his wrist bleed him to death. He fell to his knees as he felt himself getting weaker at the loss of blood. Then an ear-splitting screech came from somewhere behind him. Draco looked back and saw Hermione with a look of horror on her face.  
  
She dropped her book and rushed to Draco. She grabbed his bloody arms. "What have you done?" She asked frantically but Draco gave no reply. Her eyes were full of sorrow that he had never noticed before. 'Oh my God Draco!' she said. Draco stared at her, she called him Draco. He was never called that before. With an effort, he opened his mouth said, "I don't know, I-I.  
  
She grabbed her wand, almost shouted "Corporeus Formosus" and Draco wounds turned to scratches. He stared up at her lite headed and dazed then fainted. Hermione sat there shocked and checked his pulse, he had just fainted. She tried to work out what just happened. Draco Malfoy killing himself? She felt tears in her eyes remembering Voldermort and all the killings. She never had to heal someone before and all that shock was hard on her. She couldn't possibly get a teacher even though she knew she should. Even if he was Malfoy she couldn't do that.  
  
When he woke he looked at her, put his head in his hands and cried. Hermione was startled and uncomfortable. "Draco, it's okay. Please don't cry." She said nervously. He looked at her his eyes saddened. "God Granger, I tried to kill myself. I'm crazy. He replied. "You need help! I know your going through a hard time, a really hard time. I don't understand but I will try." She moved around trying to get comfortable and looked at him with a determined face. He stared at her and sighed "You don't want to hear it." She wasn't going to budget. He looked at her with a pleading and worried look. "You can trust me." She said.  
  
He began from his abusive relationship with his father, to Voldermort and how he was more than that snotty rich kid. He wanted to do something with his life. He had feelings. Hermione listened patiently, with looks of sadness and sorrow on her face. "God Draco, you should have told someone!" Hermione shouted frustrated. He looked at her and his face wasn't cruel anymore it was lost and slowly drifting away. She couldn't ignore it now. She had seen it and heard it. He could be lying but the story was so convincing and he had tried to kill himself. What she didn't know is where it would lead her.  
  
Third chapter finally finished. Reviews please!! Next chapter Draco and Hermione are meeting secretly around the school. 


	4. Almost Beauiful

Fourth chapter. Draco and Hermione meet around the school and happily Draco gets happier! Hermione sees the real Draco but doesn't tell anybody.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at the time as she entered the common room. It was 7.54pm; she and Draco must have been talking awhile, for at least eight hours. She was still confused about the events that took place that day. Ron and Harry ran up to her. "Hermione where were you?" Ron asked looking at her. "I ah was feeling a bit sick so I didn't go. How was it?" She answered. "It was great! Crabbe and Golye were actually by themselves! Malfoy wasn't there. I hope he's sick." Ron said hopefully. Hermione looked at him with unseen anger but didn't say anything for Draco's sake. "Oh, well I'm going to go to bed. Night then." She walked up the stairs to her dorm. Ron looked at Harry shrugging and they went to look at the fire works display Fred and George were putting on.  
  
Hermione got to her dorm which was thankfully empty, changed into her Pyjamas, got into bed, drew the velvet curtains around it and thought about Draco. They had talked heaps probably longer than her Harry and Ron had ever talked. He was so different than she imagined. He had apologised at lest twice about how cruel he was in the past and she forgave him. He was going through a hard time and she knew she had to help him. She slowly fell asleep and dreamed of him. His sliver blonde hair and grey eyes. Her stomach had butterflies and she woke. The time read 5.09am; she got up quietly as not to disturb here dorm mates, got changed, walked downstairs and left the common room for a walk. She walked to the lake and saw Draco sitting under at tree clearly by the look on his face and the quill and parchment in his hand he was writing something. She sneaked over behind the tree to read what he was writing.  
  
With the sun casting its golden glow on everything, this place seems almost beautiful.  
  
Every tree or blade of grass alive with a coating of shining light.  
  
The noise is reduced to a pure silence, broken only by my steady rhythmic breaths.  
  
This is my solitude, my space, my escape.  
  
She smiled shocked. She didn't know he wrote poetry, but it was excellent.  
  
"Draco?" She said. He turned quickly. "Hermione? God you scared me. Why are you here? I thought you'd be asleep." He replied. She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. How about you?" She said not telling him why she wasn't sleeping. "I come down here a lot to get away from life." Draco answered folding his parchment and standing up. "You want to have breakfast. It's only 5.30 nobody's up." He asked. She nodded and they walked up to the great hall. When they got there it was abandoned apart from Dumbledore who happily smiled and waved at them.  
  
"Don't worry he won't tell." Hermione told Draco looking at the uncomfortable look on his face. They had decided the previous day not to tell anybody about there newly formed friendship. As they ate they talked of moments of achievement and failure, there interests (some which were surprisingly the same) happiness and sadness. They had to stop when the great hall started filling with hungry students. "Meet me at the astronomy tower 12.00pm." Hermione whispered as she slipped away. He watched her leave wishing she didn't have to. He thought of her auburn locks, how they jolted slightly as she laughed at his jokes. Nobody laughed at his joke. He didn't know that a friendship could grow so fast, he remembered thinking after he was beaten when he was young that nobody could ever love him.  
  
'Snap out of it Draco, she doesn't love you. You haven't even known her 48hrs.' A nasty little voice then spoke in his mind. 'What if she's using you? Maybe this is a scam, maybe Potter or Weasley put her up to it. You were her worst enemy. It's too good to be true' Draco shook his head refusing to believe it. He got up and let the great hall, he thought of going to the library, he hadn't read in ages.  
  
When he got there he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together, a little bit of jealously ran though him. She saw him and gave a secret smile and went back to reading her book while Harry and Ron talked about quidditch. He walked past and Harry and Ron stopped talking, they stared at him afraid he would say something. He kept on walking. Hermione suddenly snapped her book shut. "I'm going to look for more books." She said to her friends as she got up and walked in Draco's direction. He knew what she was doing and walked to an abandoned part of the library. They greeted each other happily. "God, they are soo boring." She told him smiling. He laughed, she was so beautiful. Her chestnut eyes were so private and proud, her gorgeous smile. She walked to a shelf, took out an old book and sighed. The title read 'Caritas Carmens' Draco looked at the cover and said "Love poems?" Hermione looked at him startled and embarrassed. "You know Latin?" She asked. He nodded grinning. She looked at him amazed. "I've never met anybody who could read it before. When did you learn it?" She said. "Well I sort of learnt growing up, reading books about it and working it out. How about you?" He replied. She thought for awhile. "I don't actually know. Same as you I guess." They spent the rest of there time together looking at the poems and each of them had no idea that they liked one another.  
  
Yay! Fourth chapter. For Alexandra it was a memory. Next chapter some romance at the astronomy tower! Please Review! I live off reviews! 


	5. Ego catritas tibi

Fifth chapter! The astronomy tower. Yay, REVIEWS!!  
  
After Hermione, Ron and Harry left. Draco continued looking at book. When he looked up at the clock it read 11.19pm. He jumped up. The librarian must not have seen him. He looked at the book and put it back then ran to the Slytherin common room. People in Slytherin still liked him because he was rich but he hated them all. He whispered his password for his dorm, entered it and lay down on his bed. Then he remembered the meeting with Hermione. He got up and started walking to the astronomy tower which was the tallest tower at Hogwarts eager to see her.  
  
When he arrived she was already there, she looked wonderful in the moonlight. She turned around. "Hello." She said cheerfully smiling at him. He smiled back and walked over to where she was standing. "You weren't at dinner." She said to him. "Yeah, I got caught up in reading." He replied grinning. She laughed. "It's such a beautiful night." She told him as they watched the stars. He remembered his wish when he was younger and sighed. "Yeah, It is." He replied quietly. They were silent for a while watching the night. Draco looked at the stars and whispered. "Ego opinari ego caritas tibi." Hermione stood from awhile trying to figurer out what he just said. Then her eyes widened. She looked at him. "Ego opinari ego caritas tibi quia bene." She replied quietly. Draco then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." He said when he'd finished. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes and laughed. "I love you too Draco." She replied then they embraced and slowly fell asleep watching the envious star's wishing for love deep as they had. When Hermione awoke it was morning and the sparkling sun was smiling down on them. She saw Draco and her heart tightened. He was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. It was a Monday and lessons were on, surprisingly she didn't care. It was only potions she was probably going to fail anyway and Snape liked Draco. When he woke Hermione was looking over the lake. He smiled. "Morning." He said. She turned around and smiled. "Have a good sleep?" She asked him. "The best of my life, literally." He answered. He stood up and his arm around her. They remembered that a lesson was probably going to take place soon and left. They said goodbye and went there separate ways.  
  
Hermione walked to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room. She then got changed. By the time she was finished it was lunch time so she walked down to the Great hall. Harry and Ron were sitting down. When she sat Ron saw her and said "Where were you? Parvati said you weren't in your bed last night! We were worried sick!" She bit her lip. "I-I was with Draco." She admitted. Ron snorted and Harry looked at her baffled. "What! This is a joke." Ron laughed. Hermione reduced her eyes to slits, stood up and 'accidentally' tipped Ron's pumpkin juice all over him. He stood up and looked at her. "What are you playing at Hermione? Even if you were with Draco he would be using you. He wouldn't like a mudblood like you." He shouted in rage. Hermione stood there and blinked. She then turned on her heel and ran out of the hall. Harry looked at Ron disgusted and followed her. Draco who had heard the lot also got up and ran after her. "Hermione! Wait!" They both cried. Harry looked at Draco. "You bastard! You leave her alone, she doesn't like you." Harry said lying. "She's using you, she told me last night. Now leave!" Harry said as he left Draco standing there. He alone had managed to break the hardest heart of all. Draco's heart of now broken steel.  
  
Yay fifth chapter! Next chapter not telling what it's about you have to review. If I don't have ummm 20 reviews (grins) NO MORE DRACO HERMIONE. I know this is harsh but I really like reviews. By the way ego opinari ego caritas tibi means 'I think I love you" and ego opinari caritas quia bene means I think I love you too or as well both in Latin. 


	6. Confused

Sixth chapter! Umm I don't have actually any idea what's going to happen. Hermione's very sad, Draco's broken hearted and Harry and Ron are just bein' right god damn fools if you ask me.  
  
Draco stood there. Staring at nothing. He couldn't breath; he didn't know what to do. He slowly his knee's only just holding his weight walked down to the Slytherin common room memories of her seeping thought his veins. When he got to his dorm he slid down the wall and hugged his knees. 'She was using you; she made a fool of you. It was too good to be true'. He looked up at the ceiling as the first tear fell.  
  
Hermione stood at the top of the astronomy tower emotionless. She just stared. Her best friend, how could he be so cruel. 'Mudblood'. Draco did care, didn't he? She loved him, he loved her didn't he? He said so. Ron was just angry, but he was so cruel. What was Harry saying to Draco? She was too hurt to care right now.  
  
"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same." She whispered to herself. Ron didn't know her; she was just someone to help with homework. Harry on the other hand, he understood her. But he was Ron's best friend. All she really had was Draco. She had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
Ron sat there. What have I done? Now Harry's mad at me as well as Herm. That Malfoy, if I ever get my hands on you I'll. He thought to himself. The great hall had gotten back to there normal self and Ron had moved to the end of the table to think. He replayed the moment I his head. 'God what have I done.' He thought again. He got up and ran out of the hall eager to find Hermione to apologise and tell her the reason why he had said it.  
  
Harry entered the common room and shouted out Hermione's name. "Hermione, Are you here?" He shouted as he sprinted up the stairs to Hermione's dorm. It was empty. He cursed thinking she could be anywhere in Hogwarts and left to find Ron.  
  
Draco looked at the ceiling and thought of everything he had lost this past year. His mother and father, his friends and the most sacred to him: Hermione. He had stopped crying now and was angry. How could she? She said he could trust her and she betrayed him. He got up and stormed down to the common room. "Hey Draco I." Said somebody. He stormed right past in rage and shouted. "NOT RIGHT NOW!" "He's backkk." The person replied.  
  
Draco ran up the step's that lead to the astronomy tower. When he got there he saw Hermione. "You, how could you!? I thought you said I could trust you? You've probably told Harry all my secrets now!" He shouted at her angry. She looked at him dumb folded. "Draco, what are you talking about? You can trust me. Why are you so mad?" She answered back. "You know what I'm talking about, don't deny it." He shouted back. Hermione's face turned from confused to angry. "Draco, if you're not going to tell me what happened then I'm sorry I can't help you!" She replied. Draco scowled at her. "If you don't know I'm not going to tell you." He said as he stormed off leaving Hermione even more hurt and confused than before.  
  
This chapter was short, sorry! Oh well. Next chapter I'm thinking Hermione might die (probably not, but I am crazy enough to do it!). REVIEWS, if you don't review then I might die and I don't want to die, Draco might have but I don't! 


	7. The world to me

Seventh chapter! Yay!  
  
Hermione walked back to her common room winded, she was to hurt to even cry. When she got there Harry and Ron were waiting for her. "Hermione! Are you okay? Draco won't bother you anymore, alright?" Harry said as Ron at the same time said. "Herm I am so sorry! Will you forgive me? God I was jealous I guess! Don't hate me please!"  
  
Hermione couldn't hear, she was so scarred, she loved him and now he hated her. She walked up to her room dazed, words couldn't describe the pain she felt. She fell on her bed, it hurt to even breathe. She hated it, she wanted it to stop. He had ripped her heart out; he probably used her and was having a laugh with Pansy and all the Slytherins. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like years and thought.  
  
Draco walked up to the great hall for lunch and was stopped by Harry. "What do you want potty?" He asked scowling acting cruel but actually angry and embarrassed by the thought that he knew all his secrets. Harry clenched his fists wanting to punch Draco but held back thinking of Hermione. "I was lying Malfoy. Hermione hasn't said anything, I actually didn't know about all this. I don't know why the hell she chose you but if you hurt her I swear to god I will make sure." Harry admitted trailing off. Draco searched his face checking to see if he was lying, he wasn't. "Seriously Potter?" He asked hopefully. Harry nodded his head not taking his magnificent green eyes off Draco as he ran off.  
  
Hermione looked through her trunk searching for something comforting and saw an old pocket knife her uncle had give her for some odd reason when she was young. She picked it up carefully and examined it. She pulled out a blade and tested on her finger to see how sharp it was. She jumped surprised as it cut her. A little crimson blood fell from her finger and dropped onto the floor. A comforting though came to her mind. There won't be anymore pain or suffering Hermione, it would be all over. Nobody could hurt you; you know what I'm talking about. She thought about it for a second, placed the knife carefully in her robe pocket and walked out of her dorm. Ron was waiting for her when she got to the bottom of the stairs. He got up and ran to her. "Hermione! I'm so sorry. I was mad because you spilt pumpkin juice on me and then I realised you were serious about Malfoy so I got angry!" He pleaded desperately. Hermione looked at him and wished she could tell him that this was the last time he would see her. She gave him a hug her throat blocked trying not to cry. "See ya Ron." She whispered smiling a little smile, he sighed and grinned. She turned looked at all her classmate and surroundings one last time and walked out of the common without a second thought.  
  
Draco ran up to Gryffindor tower towards the Gryffindor common room just missing Hermione by a second or two. He knocked on the fat Lady portrait. The portrait swang open and Ginny was standing there. "Gina, Ginny where's Hermione?" He said quickly to her. Ginny startled. "I thought she might be going to the lake. Why?" She asked as he sprinted off to the lake.  
  
Hermione sat at the place where she found Draco and finally let her tears fall. She closed her eyes while she held her breath. Slowly trying to wash away this choking pain, her eyes lazily flutter open into the light of mid afternoon. She took the small knife out her pocket and stared at it. She flipped the blade out and looked at her delicate, beating vein on her wrist. At first, she wasn't thinking. She took the knife and placed it above her wrist without even knowing what she was doing. Or caring. Then, she blinked, realized, and smiled a small, wry smile. She thrust it down and it cut through the skin opening the confused vein and let rivers of flowing, velvety red, warm blood seep down her arms. The pain was like a thousand sliver pins stabbing into her wrist. She grabbed the knife with her other hand and repeated the actions. This time more slowly and gently. She dropped the knife and lay back feeling the sticky wet warm liquid cover her arms.  
  
A voice shouted out her name. She tried to turn around but couldn't.  
  
"Hermione, oh god!" Somebody said. She turned her head and saw Draco, with a look of horror on his face. He thrust his hands into his robe pockets desperately trying to find his wand.  
  
It wasn't there. He released what this met, picked the knife and slit his wrists.  
  
"If you go, I go." He tried to say bravely. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight mixing there blood.  
  
She felt dizzy, and she could hardly breathe. That scared her. She tried to calm down, to make sense.. This was what she wanted, and she couldn't back out now. She suddenly released the reason she was doing this. Because Draco had broken her heart.  
  
"Draco, what's happened?" She asked out of breath.  
  
"Harry." He said his heart beating furiously beneath his ribs.  
  
Her thoughts were coming, fast and furious, now. Flashes of light in front of her eyes. Her friends' voices were there and so many others. She couldn't sit up anymore, or think straight. What was she thinking about, again? She had forgotten. It didn't matter, anyway, nothing mattered anymore. It would all be over soon.  
  
Her eyes were drooping She looked at Draco. She was so tired now. The drowsiness had come on very suddenly. One minute she had been sitting.  
  
Sighing. She could hardly manage it. Her breath was coming shorter, but she didn't know if it was because she was dying, or because she was scared. The thought hit her suddenly, for real this time. She was dying. Dying, dying, dying, she was so tired.  
  
"To the world you might be one person Draco, but to me you're the world." She whispered as her eyes slowly drifted shut. She was dead.  
  
Draco looked at her frozen lifeless body and sobbed his heart getting slower. He shut his eyes and saw the stars for the last time. 


	8. Harry and Ron's thoughts

Harry's POV!  
  
  
  
Where is Hermione? She should have been here by now. Draco's usual spot is empty as well. Harry thought as he played with his food not hungry.  
  
"Ron, where's Hermione." He asked the Ron who was eating a second helping of casserole. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. The last I saw her was when she forgave me. She gave me a hug said see ya and left. That's all I know, she's probably with Draco or something. Don't worry about it Harry. She's fine." He replied thickly as he swallowed some pea casserole.  
  
Harry stood up. Some thing was bothering him, something wasn't right. She would have been back by now. She knew how worried they had been before. He mumbled something to Ron about Charms homework and left the hall.  
  
When he entered the common room only a few Gryffindors where there, not including Hermione. He went up the stairs to her dorm and knocked on her door. Parviti asked.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"Sorry I haven't, she wasn't at classes. That is so not like her. What's happening?" She replied concerned and curious.  
  
"She's not feeling to well. Thanks away" Harry lied as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry had searched most of the places he thought Hermione would be. The library, the owlery and her dorm again. She wasn't anywhere. The last place he was going to look was the lake because that's where many people went to think and such. He walked down and around the lake. That was when he saw two people lying side by side. He squinted behind his glasses and walked over curious to see who they were.  
  
******  
  
Ron sat there as Harry left the great hall. Everything was going great for him. His father had currently been made the head of misuse of muggle artefacts since the old one was actually a death eater (much to everyone's surprise). That meant that they had more money. He had been accepted into the quidditch team as a chaser and his hair has darkened slightly making him (in his opinion) much more handsome.  
  
He sighed happily. Nothing could go wrong now. Voldermort was gone and he was actually getting better at his work. Maybe if he kept it up he would be made a prefect. He laughed at how Hermione actually turned down being one. She said something about to much pressure, not enough time for homework. He wasn't actually listening. He never did really. She always did blabber on about nothing.  
  
He finished his dinner and walked up to the Gryffindor tower with Seamus and Neville. When he got there he went to finish his homework.  
  
Sorry, I know this chapter is VERY short. Its just I had to put the thoughts of Harry and Ron before they find Herm and Ron dead. *sniff* 


	9. Ron

Harry walked forward and slowly noticed who they were. Hermione and Draco.  
  
He ran to them and saw the crimson blood covering there arms. He cried and ran faster. Her saw Hermione and nearly fainted. He grabbed her bloody hand and checked her pulse. There was none.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up please!" He screamed tears forming. She lay lifeless. He looked at Draco and checked his pulse. He was dead. He got up and sprinted toward the castle trying to find the nearest teacher. He was stopped by Snape.  
  
"Potter what are you doing!? 30 points from Gryffindor for running at an unnecessary pace." Snape said cruelly.  
  
"Professor, Hermione and Malfoy- they-please come-quickly." He panted as he sprinted off again gesturing Snape to follow. Snape cursed and followed him.  
  
When they got there Snape saw Draco and Hermione.  
  
"My God." He whispered as he knelt down and checked to see if there was anything he could do.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
'Harry go and get Dumbledore, if you see any teachers on the way tell them to come here soon as possible." Snape told Harry as Harry ran off. Snape looked at the two teenagers and placed his hand over his mouth.  
  
McGonagall got there first.  
  
"Serveus, what has happened, Pot-." She stopped when she saw the bodies of Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Oh My Lord!" She squealed.  
  
"Are they dead Serveus?" She asked softly. He nodded grimly. She stood there tears filling her eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Ron was sitting at a table doing his homework in the common room when Flich entered.  
  
"Ron Weasley, your wanted in Dumbledore's office." He grumbled at him then walked off. Ron thought closing his books. Maybe he'll ask me to become a prefect! Ron walked out of the common room and down towards Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was waiting outside her eyes bloodshot. Ron looked at her uncomfortably. She said the password and they entered. Dumbledore was waiting at his desk writing what looked like a letter to someone. He stopped and looked at Ron when he arrived. The golden glint no longer sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"Be seated Ronald please." He said drawing up a chair. Ron sat down confused.  
  
"Ron. It is my duty to tell you must to my grief that." Dumbledore looked Ron in the eye sharply.  
  
"Be ready for this Ron, that your friend Hermione Granger was found dead late this afternoon." He continued. Ron looked at him baffled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked refusing to believe it.  
  
"She was found down near the lake with Draco Malfoy sadly also dead." Dumbledore said. Ron's heart stopped for a second as reality hit. He couldn't think he could only stare. She was gone, Hermione. He wouldn't be able to speak to her or look at her again. She was actually gone.  
  
"Where is she. I want to see her" He whispered. Dumbledore stood and they quietly walked down to the hospital wing Ron dragging behind. He stumbled as they entered and he saw her pale body crumpled, still looking the same as the last he saw her alive. He saw Harry seated next to her sobbing. Ron chest tightened as he felt unstoppable tears flow down his checks. He walked over to her and took her cold stiff hand. Memories of her running though his head. The time she started crying when Harry and Ron had become friends again, the way she would read constantly, the times she would get all panicky and dance uncertainly on the spot or the way she would talk to herself and bite her lip and the time she had the crush on Gilderoy.  
  
He saw Draco's body and filled with sorrow. Nobody was there to be with him. Hermione had friends and family and Draco pretty much had nobody. He turned back to Hermione and whispered.  
  
"Nothing can happen more beautiful than death Herm, nothing." He imagined her smiling at him and agreeing which made him smile. 


	10. Harry

Harry's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
As Ron entered the Hospital wing Harry sat next to Hermione's lifeless body and wept. What happened? Why did she do this? She was lying on her back; her dull, bloody arms slumped by her sides. Her chestnut hair covering her white pale face.  
  
He looked at Ron who had silent tears flowing down his pale cheeks then looked at Hermione. She was gone all that was left was a body, an empty body. No more happy, determined, beautiful Hermione. He looked at her face, at her closed eyes. What was she thinking when she died? Another sob escaped from his body. The pain was worse than anything, like somebody had stabbed a dagger into his heart but they kept doing it. He wouldn't be able to talk to her ever again. He wouldn't see her laugh or smile. She was dead. Dead. Still. Lacking spirit; dull; lusterless; cheerless.  
  
He turned his head and looked at Draco. He was alone. A fate worst than anything in the world. He looked almost peaceful, like he was asleep. His brilliant sliver blonde hair now covering his face. Madam Pomfrey had said that he was the last to go. He had watched Hermione slip away feeling the pain Harry was feeling now but was helpless. Unable to protect the one he loved. Those last few seconds of his life were probably indescribable. Draco and he were never friends. He didn't hate Draco. Annoying was the word. What was he supposed to do? Be happy? Be happy that his enemy was dead? All the angry and hate for everything was gone this moment. His heart was ripped out.  
  
  
  
Harry racked his brain trying to think of a reason why they were gone. He knew it was suicide. But why, why did they do? To prove the love of one another? He imagined there final moments on this earth. It was beautiful to think they loved one another so much. How long was this relationship, A few days? Maybe they had loved one another forever. Harry knew that where ever they were now they were together.  
  
He looked out the window and saw to elegant stark white doves flying by one another in front of the glowing moon and sparkling stars and smiled.  
  
"Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends."  
  
  
  
Sorry this was so short but this is the end (I think). Good day. 


	11. New Beginnings

A handsome man in his twenties walked toward the resting place holding a dozen blood red roses. The white snow was falling making everything it touched glow so radiantly. Or maybe it was because it fell where she was buried. Harry looked at the angel above her and smiled.  
  
It was ten years after the tragedy occurred. People had forgotten, forget the tragedy that had sent two teenagers to there deaths. Harry had not. After ten years Harry still blamed himself, blamed himself for the death of his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry had finished school and moved to Italy to become an Auror and get away from it. There he met another witch named Olivia, she was smart and beautiful and he instantly fell in love. They soon married and had there first child.  
  
Her name was Hermione.  
  
She was gorgeous. She had honey brown eyes, auburn curls and rosy cheeks that were irresistible. She had the determination and the mischievous glint in her eyes just like the late Hermione.  
  
He had come back every year to apologize to Hermione and give her a dozen red roses. He still felt the cry in his heart and his tears still fell. But what was he to do? The pain didn't stop. It hurt so much and he wished it would just go away. But it didn't.  
  
Here lies Hermione Granger, our angel.  
  
When time were bad and could not get any worst she would be our savour, she would be our god.  
  
We shall miss you.  
  
Harry dropped the roses in front of her grave, breathed in the frosty air then walked slowly down the gravel path as the innocent snow fell. 


End file.
